Misunderstood?
by akaichiaki
Summary: Kise sudah lama mengagumi Akashi dari kejauhan Namun, setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya yang ia dapatkan hanyalah jawaban sebaliknya. Tapi bagaimana jika semua itu hanyalah salah paham semata ? WARN : Crack Pair (FULL AKAKI)


"Yosh, Kuroko- _cchi_ , kita akan bersenang senang hari ini- _ssu_ !" Ucap si pirang sembari mengayunkan tangannya ke atas dengan gembira, menampakkan senyumannya yang lebar nan berkilau yang membuatnya sampai sekarang menjadi dikenali banyak orang.

"... Lagipula, kenapa Kise- _kun_ hari ini membawaku kesini ? Dan hanya kita berdua ?" Tanya si pria berambut biru muda yang lebih pendek darinya, dengan wajah sedikit bingung tapi masih dengan ekspresi datar yang memang selalu ia perlihatkan.

"Ya, karena aku hanya ingin berdua dengan Kuroko- _cchi_ !" Si pirang tiba tiba menarik tangan si pria berambut biru muda tadi, mengajaknya untuk berlari bersamanya, memasuki gerbang "Tokyo Amusement Park".

Rabu, 15 Mei

Jam 13.45, SMP Teikou.

 _Krieett_ , bunyi pintu loker sepatu berbunyi, seiringnya dengan dibukanya salah satu pintu loker sepatu dari sekian banyaknya yang bernamakan "Akashi Seijuurou", sepucuk surat putih terjatuh dari bilik tersebut. Pria yang dikenal sebagai Kapten dari "Miracle Generation", membungkuk sebentar, mengambil surat tersebut dan membukanya.

Pria itu tersenyum, yah—memperlihatkan senyuman kecilnya yang biasanya tak pernah dia perlihatkan kepada orang lain. Dia lebih baik memperlihatkan seringainya untuk membuat orang orang lebih menghormati dia.

"Akashi- _kun_? Ada apa ?"

Seorang pria berambut biru muda, bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, yang dijuluki sebagai "Phantom Sixth man" dari "Miracle Generation" menghampiri Akashi yang masih berdiri di depan bilik loker sepatunya yang masih terbuka. Untungnya pria berambut merah tersebut cepat tanggap, dia langsung menyembunyikan surat tersebut di balik _blazer_ seragamnya sebelum Kuroko datang menghampirinya.

"Ah, ya... tidak ada apa-apa." Akashi pun membuka sepatu ruangannya, menggantinya dengan sepatu luar yang ada di dalam loker sepatunya. Tepat setelah dia meletakkan kembali sepatu ruangannya ke dalam loker sepatunya, dua pria datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Kuroko- _cchi_ ! Apa yang kau lakukan disini- _ssu_ ? Dan—" Si pirang langsung terdiam melihat pria berambut merah yang tepat berada di depan Kuroko. Akashi yang baru saja menutup pintu lokernya, melirik sebentar ke arah si pirang tapi dia tak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Tetsu ! Ayo kita membeli es stik di mini market ! Kise akan men-traktir kita hari ini !" Pria berkulit tan, yang memang datang bersama Kise merangkul pundak Kuroko, membuat Kuroko sedikit mengeluh, "berat".

"Hey, hey ! Sejak kapan aku akan men-traktir kalian- _ssu_." Si pirang, Kise Ryouta, yang lebih dikenal sebagai model dari majalah terkenal "ZUNON", dan juga sebagai _copycat_ terkenal dari tim basket SMP Teikou menggembungkan pipinya, memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedikit ngambek.

"Heee, apa salahnya kan, apalagi kami belum pernah mencoba uang seorang model, benar kan, Tetsu ?" Tanya pria berkulit tan tadi , Aomine Daiki, _ace_ jenius dari tim basket SMP Teikou, yang memang juga salah satu anggota dari "Miracle Generation".

"Hmm... Aomine- _kun_ ada benarnya juga."

"Kuroko- _cchi_ ! Jangan begitu- _ssu_ !"

"Ah, Akashi, kau mungkin juga seharusnya ikut bersama kami, apa salahnya kan ?"

Tepat setelah Aomine melontarkan pertanyaan basa basinya terhadap Akashi, atmosfer di sekitar Kise mulai berubah. Dia langsung sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi semburat merah kecil yang memang mulai muncul di pipinya. Akashi yang menyadari perubahan sikap Kise tersebut terlihat tak peduli, dia pun berbalik belakang.

"Sayang sekali, Daiki. Hari ini aku memiliki beberapa tugas dari Ayahku yang harus kuselesaikan. Terima kasih atas penawarannya tapi aku harus menolaknya."

"Hmm, apa boleh buat. Mungkin kita juga harus mengajak Midorima dan Murasakibara yang mungkin masih berada di dalam _gym_ , bukan begitu Kise ?"

"... Kise- _kun_ ?"

Kise yang tadi menundukkan kepalanya langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari bahwa namanya dipanggil. "A-ah, iya. Benar- _ssu_ !" Si pirang tersebut menunjukkan kembali senyuman bodohnya, yang memang ia sengaja perlihatkan agar tidak ada yang curiga.

"Ya sudah. Aku izin untuk pulang duluan dulu." Akashi pun mulai berjalan, keluar dari gedung SMP Teikou, dia sempat memutar matanya sedikit ke ujung, untuk melihat si pirang, tapi si pirang bersama dengan dua temannya sudah berlalu juga.

"... Benar benar pria yang sangat manis."

"Nah, selanjutnya, ayo kita main yang ini- _ssu_!"

"Tunggu sebentar, Kise- _kun_." Kuroko yang mulai terlihat kelelahan tiba tiba berhenti, banyak mengambil dan mengeluarkan nafasnya. Karena itu, si pirang tadi juga ikut berhenti dan berbalik belakang, berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ tidak apa- _ssu_? Sepertinya aku terlalu seenaknya ya- _ssu_... " Ucap Kise sambil tertawa kecil sendiri.

"Lagipula, ada apa denganmu hari ini, Kise- _kun_ ? Kau bersikap berbeda hari ini... Seperti bukan Kise- _kun_ yang biasanya... "

"E-eh ? Aku bersikap lain ? Aku kan memang seperti ini- _ssu_ , Kuroko- _cchi_ ada ada saja... " Kise tertawa kecil lagi, Kuroko memandangnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Memang hari ini Kise bersikap bukan seperti biasanya, dia bersenang senang terlalu berlebihan, seperti ada suatu perasaan yang ia ingin hilangkan dan dilupakan...

Jum'at, 17 Mei

12.21, Atap Gedung Utama SMP Teikou.

"Ryouta. Apa ada alasan tertentu mengapa kau mengirimi surat ini ?" Tanya Akashi, sambil mengeluarkan sepucuk surat putih dari balik _blazer_ seragamnya, setelah Kise sampai di atap.

"... Kenapa—Akashi- _cchi_ bisa tahu ?" Kise terkejut, ya sebenarnya tidak terlalu. Ia sangat mengenali Akashi Seijuurou, dan tentu saja mudah baginya untuk menebak seseorang dengan tepat siapa yang mengirimi ia sebuah surat walau tanpa nama ataupun pengirim.

"Tanpa aku memakai kemampuanmu, aku sudah tahu ini kau." Jawab Akashi dingin, menatap Kise dengan mata nya yang dingin, dapat mengitimidasi setiap orang dengan mudah dengan matanya. "Jawab pertanyaan ku yang sebelumnya."

"... Aku pikir Akashi- _cchi_ sendiri sudah tahu."

"Oke. Anggap saja aku tidak mengetahui itu." Akashi menunjukkan seringai kecilnya, Kise kembali menatap Akashi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menganggap begitu- _ssu._ " Lalu si pirang memalingkan mukanya, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, dan semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipinya setiap kali dia berusaha menatap langsung si pria berambut merah ini.

"Dan bagaimana... " Pria berambut merah berjalan mendekati si pirang, hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa inchi saja. " Aku memberikan sebuah pernyataan yang berbanding terbalik dengan isi surat ini ?"

"... Aku juga sudah mengira hal ini- _ssu_." Kise langsung berbalik belakang, setetes demi setetes air mata mulai berjatuhan dari matanya, ia langsung berlari keluar dari area atap.

Akashi menatap ke arah langit, lalu mengangkat surat tersebut. "Yah, yah, aku tahu juga hal ini bakal terjadi, padahal aku ingin mengatakan hal yang berbeda."

"Kise- _kun_... sedang menyukai seseorang ya ?" Kise yang sedang mengunyah makanannya hampir memuntahkan apa yang ia kunyah.

"Kuroko- _cchi_! Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ahahahahaha !" Kise tertawa dengan keras, cukup membuat orang orang di dalam restoran mengalihkan pandangannya pada dia.

"... Aku rasa Kise- _kun_ harus berusaha lebih mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan."

Seketika, tawa Kise yang keras langsung terhenti, terdiam sembari memandang Kuroko dengan ekspresi kaget.

"A-Akashi- _cchi_ pasti mengatakan sesuatu padamu kan- _ssu_ ?"

"Maafkan aku, Kise- _kun.._ Aku ingin membantumu."

"..." Si pirang yang terdiam, memaksakan sebuah senyuman, lalu kembali menyuapkan nasi teriyaki yang ia pesan. "Tidak apa-apa- _ssu_ ! Ah, sudahlah, hal itu tidak usah kita pikirkan lagi- _ssu_ , dan Kuroko- _cchi_ juga tidak perlu repot repot membantuku. Lagipula perasaan ini juga akan memudar dengan sendirinya."

"Tapi Kise- _kun_ —"

"Benar- _ssu_! Tidak apa-apa !"

Jumat, 17 Mei

16.02, Gedung Olahraga SMP Teikou.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ ! Hari Minggu kita ke "Tokyo Amusement Park" ya- _ssu_ "

"Eh ? Boleh saja, ayo kita ajak yang lainnya... "Baru saja Kuroko ingin melangkah pergi menuju kerumunan teman temannya, Kise langsung menahannya dari belakang.

"Jangan- _ssu_ , ini hanya kita berdua saja..." Ucap Kise, seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"... " Kuroko memandang Kise sebentar, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Oke, kalau begitu."

"Wah, benar- _ssu_ ? Yeeeyyyy ! Oke, hari minggu kutunggu di depan gerbang jam 10 pagi ya- _ssu_ ! Kalau begitu aku duluan !" Kise langsung berlalu, ke arah ruangan ganti untuk klub basket, Kuroko yang hanya tersenyum memandangi Kise, berbalik belakang. Memandang ke arah pria berambut merah yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku cadangan sambil memikirkan sesuatu hal.

"Akashi- _kun_. Apa tidak apa-apa kalian begini ?" Tanya Kuroko, sambil berjalan mendekati Akashi lalu duduk disampingnya. Akashi, seperti biasanya, menunjukkan seringai kecilnya dan menatap ke arah pria berambut biru muda yang baru saja duduk disampingnya.

"Seperti biasa, ternyata pengamatanmu juga luar biasa ya." Akashi lalu menatap ke arah lapangan, masih ada beberapa anggota klub basket yang tetap saja latihan walau pelatih sudah bilang bahwa hari ini sudah selesai.

"Aku bisa mengetahui itu dengan mudah dari ekspresi Kise- _kun_ yang selalu melihat ke arah Akashi- _kun_. Lagipula, Akashi- _kun_ juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, kan ?"

Tepat setelah Kuroko bertanya, Akashi langsung tertawa kecil. "Kalau aku menjawab dengan jawaban sebaliknya ?"

"Aku yakin Akashi- _kun_ tidak akan menjawab begitu."

"Ah, Tetsuya. Aku memang sudah benar memasukkanmu sebagai salah satu tim inti." Akashi berdiri, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko, tapi sebelumnya dia berhenti sebentar. "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang perlu kulakukan, Tetsuya. Mohon bantuannya." Barulah ia benar benar berjalan meninggalkan Kuroko. Mendengar itu, Kuroko menunjukkan senyuman kecilnya.

' _Baguslah, Kise-kun. Kau memang tidak mencintai orang yang salah kok.'_

Minggu, 19 Mei

16.55, di depan gerbang "Tokyo Amusement Park"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kise- _kun_ , maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Kuroko, menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok- _ssu_. Dan, apa tidak apa-apa juga kalau aku tidak mengantarmu- _ssu_ ?" Tanya Kise dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak apa, Kise- _kun_. Lagipula itu akan semakin merepotkan Kise- _kun_ , apalagi arah rumah kita berlawanan arah."

"Tapi kan tetap saja—"

"Sudahlah, Kise- _kun_. Hari juga sudah sore, untuk seorang model sepertimu aku rasa cukup bahaya untukmu pulang sendirian malam malam. Dan juga, akhir akhir ini banyak kasus pada model-model sekarang kan. Daripada mengkhawatirkan ku, seharusnya Kise- _kun_ memikirkan dirinya sendiri juga."

Mendengar penjelasan Kuroko, Kise langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengelus rambut Kuroko. "Ya, apa boleh buat- _ssu_. Aku memang tidak bisa menolak apa yang Kuroko- _cchi_ katakan."

Kuroko juga ikut tersenyum. "Oke, sampai bertemu besok, Kise- _kun_." Kuroko mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kise. Kise melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Hm, sampai bertemu besok- _ssu_ !"

Setelah Kuroko berlalu, Kise langsung terdiam. Kerumunan orang mulai banyak berjalan keluar dari "Tokyo Amusement Park", menyadari itu Kise pun memutuskan untuk langsung berjalan pulang.

Setelah menghabiskan sekitar 5 menit di dalam kereta, Kise pun turun dan berjalan keluar stasiun. Hari sudah sangat gelap, dan disekitar lingkungan yang Kise lewati mulai menjadi sepi. Dan parahnya lagi, lampu jalanan pun mulai berkedip redup, dan Kise mulai merasakan ada hawa lain disekitarnya, Kise langsung mempercepat langkahnya.

 _'Harus cepat pulang-ssu !'_

TAP ! Tiba tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Kise dari belakang, mengetahui itu langsung membuat Kise bergidik kaget.

"Ah, sepertinya kita ada mangsa hari ini."

Kise baru ingat. Bahwa banyak berita yang mengatakan daerah di sekitar sini rawan perampokan dan pemerkosaan, dan—kenapa dia baru ingat sekarang !?

"Hoo, kali ini seorang cowo berwajah cantik ya ?" Tiba tiba ada seorang lagi muncul dibalik dinding di sisi kanan, seperti seorang berandalan. Dan sialnya lagi, sebenarnya Kise tidak bisa terlalu berkelahi.

"K-kalau kalian mau uangku, a-akan kuberikan- _ssu_... "Kise mulai merogoh sakunya, mendengar itu, dua berandalan tadi tertawa.

"Siapa bilang kami hanya butuh uang !?"

Tiba tiba berandalan yang berada di belakang Kise tadi menahan tangan Kise lalu menahannya di punggung Kise, sementara yang muncul dibalik dinding tadi memegang dagu Kise lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Kise.

"Ooh, ini tangkapan besar, kau—Kise Ryouta kan ? yang sering muncul di majalah itu ?" berandalan itu tersenyum sinis, Kise hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya, terus berdoa di dalam hati kalau akan ada celah yang bisa membuatnya kabur dari kedua berandalan ini.

"AH! Yang model terkenal itu ?" Si berandalan yang menahan tangan Kise tertawa dengan keras. "Bisa-bisanya seorang model mau berjalan sendirian di tempat rawan begini, sungguh bodoh."

"Apa-apaan kalian—" Ketika Kise mulai berontak, berandalan yang ada di depannya langsung meninjunya hingga terjatuh. "U-ukh—"

"AHAHAHAHA ! Dia terlalu lemah, bos. Apa kita langsung bawa saja ?" Berandalan yang berada di belakang Kise tadi, mengangkat paksa Kise, Kise yang barusaja ingin berteriak meminta tolong langsung dibekap oleh tangan berandalan tersebut, lalu tangan Kise kembali ditahan lagi dengan keras sehingga Kise tidak bisa memberontak seenaknya saja.

"Tentu saja." Berandalan yang dipanggil bos tersebut kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kise. "Ayo kita bersenang senang, Ki-se Ryo-u-ta- _kun_."

"Kalian jangan seenaknya saja !" Tiba tiba saja, terdengar suara yang entah darimana asalnya, membuat kedua berandalan tersebut langsung was was ke sekitarnya.

"SIAPA ITU !?"

"Hmph. Kalian terlalu cepat untuk membawa si model cerewet itu pergi."

' _Suara ini-ssu !_ '

Tiba tiba saja berandal yang menahan tangan Kise tertinju dengan cepat, Kise langsung terjatuh dan bebas.

"Ah, maaf. Kau tidak apa kan ?"

"A-apa yang sedang Akashi- _cchi_ lakukan disini ?"

Tak salah lagi, pria yang menolong Kise memang benar benar seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Bukan mimpi, bukan ilusi.

"Yah, beberapa urusan." Akashi berjalan mendekati berandalan yang satu lagi, berandalan tersebut langsung bergidik ngeri dan ingin berlari kabur. Namun, dengan cepat Akashi langsung menghalau si berandal tersebut dan mengangkat kerah bajunya.

"Kau benar benar terlalu cepat untuk meniduri si model cerewet itu, paman." Lalu Akashi menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi. "Sebaiknya paman jangan pernah berkeliaran di sekitar sini." Akashi pun melepaskan kerah baju berandal tersebut, dan berandal tersebut langsung berlari ketakutan. Sementara si pirang hanya terpana melihat Akashi yang sudah menyelamatkan dia.

"Akashi- _cchi_ , terima kasih-ssu... "Kise pun berdiri, berdiri di belakang Akashi lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "M-maaf atas yang kulakukan dua hari yang lalu- _ssu_ , aku bahkan lari sebelum Akashi- _cchi_ melanjutkan kalimatmu- _ssu, Gomen._ "

"'Kamu tidak pernah melihatku, jadi, apa lebih baik aku menyerah saja ya ? Lagipula aku juga sudah terlalu bodoh memiliki perasaan ke orang yang tak akan pernah kucapai.'"

"E-eeeehhhh ?" Mendengar itu, muka Kise berubah jadi merah padam. Akashi barusaja mengatakan apa yang ia tulis di dalam surat untuk Akashi itu. Akashi pun berbalik belakang, berjalan mendekati pria pirang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Aku ingin menyangkal itu." Akashi berdiri tepat di hadapan Kise sekarang, Kise langsung menatap mata Akashi, mendengar perkataan Akashi barusan—Seperti ada secercah harapan tumbuh di hati nya lagi.

"M-m-maksud Akashi- _cchi_ ?" Kise bertanya dengan gemetaran, Akashi tanpa basa basi langsung memegang tangan Kise dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan tadi.

"Aku selalu melihatmu. Dari sisi mana saja."

" ! " Kise langsung memalingkan muka tanpa pikir panjang, mukanya saat ini—pasti sudah sangat terlihat memalukan.

"Ya dari sisi baikmu, dari sisi burukmu." Akashi sedikit meninjit, lalu berbisik di sebelah telinga Kise. "Dan di sisi imutmu."

" ! " Perasaan Kise saat ini sudah seperti terbakar asmaranya, perkataan Akashi benar benar membuatnya sangat malu. Dia seperti ingin berteriak kegirangan, jantungnya berdegub sangat kencang kali ini.

"Ryouta. Lihat aku."

"B-bagaimana a-ak-aku bisa m-m-melihat Akashi- _cchi_ —" Kise menutup matanya, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Tiba tiba saja, Akashi langsung memegang dagu Kise dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan cepat ke bibir si model. Menyadari itu, si model membuka matanya, kaget. Setelah beberapa detik, Akashi pun melepaskan ciuman singkat nan lembut tersebut.

"Aku—"

Senin, 20 Mei

Pukul 15.35, Gym SMP Teikou

"Syukurlah Kise- _kun_." Kuroko menepuk bahu Kise yang sedang minum di bangku cadangan. Tepukan bahu membuat si pirang terkaget, hampir saja ia menyia-nyiakan air yang sudah berada di dalam mulutnya.

"K-kenapa- _ssu_ ?" Kise bingung. Dan lalu ia menyadari akan sesuatu hal. "K-K-Kuroko- _cchi_ s-s-s-sudah tau ya-ssu ?"

"Tau kenapa ? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu saja kok."

"EEEEEHHHH ?"

"Ryouta. Tetsuya. Kembali ke lapangan." Suara berat yang tiba tiba saja terdengar membuat Kise dan Kuroko refleks berdiri dan berjalan kea rah lapangan. Tapi tidak untuk Kise yang tiba tiba dihalangi oleh Akashi yang berdiri di depannya.

"K-Kenapa Akashi- _cchi_ ?"

"Panggil aku dengan nama depanku mulai sekarang."

"E-EEEHHH? A-A-Aku tidak bisa-ss—" Tiba tiba saja dengan cepat, Akashi menarik kerah kaos yang dikenakan Kise lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Lakukan."

"…..O-O-Oke, Sei-cchi."


End file.
